


【赫海】  这个他  25

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [27]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  25

25  
天色越发深重，酷寒叠加，时间朝着学期末迈进。意味着不可避免的分离，提醒着还未明状的情愫。也许需要商议，要划定别离时段的相处该是什么节奏。是否需要明断，不能再各自心照不宣地含混迷蒙。因为他来得迅疾，包绕得紧固，平缓地，闷声无息。  
缺少一点什么，东海只是不提，没力气质问答案。日常里餍足的是逐日的相见，不用人后窥探。那动作反应的引发触动，只由着自己。夜里梦间，的确怡然到偶发地猝醒，取笑自己没出息，又还是沉溺得心悦诚服，像看了难得执迷的小说，不愿意从故事情境抽离。  
原来自己是那么不安的人，在每一个可以值得疑虑思忖的时刻，加倍地琢磨考虑。  
身旁的人倒是永远一副淡然镇定，推着自己肩头，在共同的日头里行进游荡。自得的银鱼。  
怎么发作呢，拉住他说我想跟你谈一谈；怎么提及呢，我们之间是怎么样的；怎么遗憾呢，是真的不愿分开，短暂的一个月两个月，全部都视为可供动荡的基石。他们之间是陡然的跃进，但东海断定其来之不易，还来不及珍惜只是已然不可舍弃。  
分别的断裂面近在眼前，悬崖之外雾气缭绕，难以分辨。于自己而言时间在迁延，泥泞一样；对方却淌行得便捷。日间所有的动作都没有变形，分享着依靠着生活着。是自己像他的puppy，等待主人的诏令，召之即来了，是否即刻受了驱赶也要随他意愿地远离。  
早上在学校的健身房里跑步，打量着李赫宰穿的短衣、喘的薄气，汗水滴答顺着刚毅的轮廓滑动，从发尖落到颈项，窜进衣襟，滑到胸肌，往后再涌进裤下。东海一个掩头避让想象中的画境，脚步打绊，差点跟着跑步机向后卷绕的履带跌落地面。  
趔趄还没平复完整，那边的机器已经停滞了，李赫宰就走到他身前，趴俯在机头上仰脸探看。挂着被汗珠粘黏成束的刘海儿，目内圆晃晃的光，尽在书写陶然的观赏和关切的问询。是蠢萌了，还不是因为你。赫宰就垂着汗滴，望着他眼中的人没好气地把毛巾扬起搭在肩上，噘高了嘴疾走进浴室里，在逃离。  
热气蒸腾着，水冲刷身体，东海在烟云里还在回顾方才的图景，像电影的特写镜头，局部一帧帧倒放。那戏谑又单薄的笑意，同他首次在教室门口等待自己的时候大同小异。来前并没有通知预告，接近傍晚时分直接窜到前门，突如其来、来路不明。李赫宰似乎知道小孩上课会更专注潜心，从后排换坐到了前排，是不想在听自己讲解习题、教导论文的时候显露无知——薄白的脸面引燃出绯红的滚热。他来了就斜倚在门口，几乎半身都要潜进这间教室里，朝教授恭敬地颔首致意，略微探头飞出视线就往里面查望。埋头的虎先是未发觉的，只夹在教室顿然兴起的些许嚷动间，茫然地抬眼，就是这个他略略歪起的头和轻轻扬起的眉毛，嘴角的弧度是不用体味就能分辨的谐谑。奇异无端地混合了谦逊和不羁。  
他的眼捕了课堂上惨白的流光，却在把东海撑圆了嘴跟眼的一幕捉进脑海里深藏，注明受了惊喜的一幅生动的照片。达到目的便断绝了打扰，只身撑在走廊的墙壁上。还堆着笑直望着他，眼目盛放的光束是掺杂着青蓝花火的电流，打在他想的人身上。东海听到周围的女同学们惊诧的掩笑，尖锐又钝突。这个人真的是。  
那骇怪的欣悦，让他在课堂最后的五分钟支起后背来侧视，端平视线来衔接，碰击处闪耀幽蓝的花，炸裂得欢快。隔着躁动的人群和空气，旁人悄无声息的欢呼是他们的伴奏。偷悦秘而不宣，怦张层出不穷。  
回到浴室的画面里，李东海在烟气水雾里冲着头发，咬紧了嘴唇，笑意还是不灭不散。因他而生的苦恼大概是底层的颜色，可图层太丰富了，甜酸味道的颜料，总像叠嶂一样调和掩盖了那些不解。  
独自在不甘地失笑，听见侧旁的人声隔着帘布传递，  
“我晚上要踢球”，涌在稀疏的流水声里。  
“你来么？”，也沾染上了热度。  
他暗暗地查看米白的塑料分隔帘上，一只被白炽的光炙烤的深色轮廓，放大了人的形状，一圈刺边。眼落其上凝滞了，朝着那暗团默然点头。  
“比赛吗？”，皮影戏一样地暗影在朦胧中变幻，手臂抬高在搓头发上的泡沫，垂低了在搽肢体下方，他在寒夜里触碰过的地方。那夜室外的寒凉现下扑击出热烫下的激灵，却觉得这布满蒸流的狭促空间是真的热，比夏天还热。  
“嗯，校际联赛”，那头关了水，收拾的时候手肘刮到帘布，哗啦闷重地响一响，突出一个包。  
“不冷吗？”，东海伸手去揪住了，隔着帘布抠挠。  
“室内的，七点开始，所以…”，说话的人没反应，任他扣着。  
“我自己吃饭”，东海甩开了那只肘。  
“嗯，对”，歉疚地拖长了下滑的语调。  
东海也扭紧了龙头，绑好了浴巾，凑过去掀开帘子的一角。  
他们总在有意避开对方的身体，储物柜前穿衣都岔开时间，整理更是加倍地迅捷，出了浴室才相互等待。反正他是不敢看，他怕晚上睡不着。  
隔离在一层薄脆的布外，李赫宰也裸着上身，挂着笑拍打他的手，浸湿的发尾被挥动，幕布间点出细小的水珠。  
“早点来吧。”  
哼，东海放开帘布瘪嘴一叹，早点去干嘛，五人制更能让他出尽风头，自己还得跟粉丝争抢位置。  
所以当他准点到达了场馆，却执意留在外面等待开场完毕的时候，感觉自己受到的是锣鼓喧天的迎接和冷落。  
远外听着像搭建好了戏台子，自带着戏班子，齐整的加油声呛呛噔噔地将厚重的大幕拉开来了。  
冻到手麻了他才算着点进去，那时开场的尖突哨声已经响过了，人造草皮的场地旁一圈一圈的阶梯座椅空荡，大批的人都不愿落座地围站在场边。统一着装的两队人分列在球场中央。宝蓝和朱红的球衣在绿色的荧幕上是星点，刺目。  
让他来的人开完球在场上奔跑着。他看今天的李赫宰，大概比往日还好看。染成了冷茶色的头发，留长了的刘海上绑细条的白色发带，蓬莹的一圈光环绕。许久未见到未戴眼镜的眼目，似乎瞋视着专注。眉目都低，蒙一层雾气，微皱着在足下的绿荫上游走。  
东海抱好了外套钻到高位的后排座椅去，居高临下排除了旁人的拥挤，绝佳的视野，辨认绝妙的人。看赫宰传球避让冲撞，脚法娴熟地递送，暖热的空气里散逸出苦草的辛香。是他的舞台，也不用他刻意地表演。短的时间里制造出威胁力十足的攻击，又在进球差之毫厘的时刻挑高了头发遗憾地摆手。斜瞟的眼角，孤高的空沉，又瞬间聚拢上云后的浅光——他看到了迟到的人缩在高处，孑立在浅青色的毛衣里，锋芒都是弧光，隐含着绒绒的暖温。  
赫宰即刻朝场外休息区的队友挥手，换下来便方向明确地径自朝这边走。快着步伐奔赴的同时，仰高头颈来向他勾手。见这人纹丝不动只是偏头咧笑，齐整的白牙，娇憨的面容。李赫宰清白的脸倏忽间有些低垮，舌头抵着上颚，动作缓慢地向他重复：左手两只指头朝着他往自己的方向摆，再重重地点向地板。最后行进到他前方，撑住隔离开座椅区域的挡板，陷在女生们喝彩的声色间，举目圆瞪，翻眨迟缓，沉重地凝滞着，嘴里不发声，做着口型，  
下来。  
前排站立的观众转头过来了，东海听到四方突起的密集呼喊，李赫宰怎么就下场了。熟稔的他眼神里面潜伏的厉色是生涩的，或许还是课堂上的那份僵持。扰乱溃败了东海胸骨里的搏动，跳击间乱了节奏。过分地奇怪，像战时两个方阵的直截对峙，生出无形的手穿透播散了无关的人群声啸。李赫宰绷直了背脊望着怔楞的人也不再动作，沉下脸，无表情。毫不松懈地目光投掷在弹药，朝他追问，压迫得周身的气旋都低走。皮肤上的绒毛都寒颤了，不攻自破，东海徐徐摇摇地从台阶上移挪下来，迈开腿跨越边界，绕过空旷的外部草皮终于向他接近。这才算做舞台上亮了相，千呼万唤始出来，一请再请等了又待。挨靠住了，赫宰抬手推抵他肩膀，鼻尖凑进了他发间，似乎又回到了彼时的便利店里，像解围的那一场是他蓄谋已久的预演。东海被他从后方推着腰背往前行，直领到替补区去坐，看他自然地把一旁的外衣丢进自己怀里，书包水壶也放到了自己脚边。  
冰凉的木漆长凳，弓着背干坐着，东海觉得是并无准备就被即兴拉拽上台的观众，又或者是单独立正在教官面前，压倒性地惶悸。视野的青绿里再次浮现这男人蓝色的身影，又换上场去，似乎短暂的下台是为了抛砖引玉地向他的主角发出邀请。  
耳后不远处立着啦啦队的女生们，窸窸窣窣的议论发展开来，声音几乎没有压低，从裁判的哨声、众人的呼声中间导送到他耳里。此刻生出无奈来，他的敏感在这样的环境里依旧并无必要持有超然的高度。重叠的人声里同他们相关的，被搜罗捕获，一清二白。已经上了台了，却又在台上看下方观众导演的另一出戏剧。  
有女生在询问旁人，他们俩什么关系。  
一女声从加油的声浪中抽离出来回答，唱出了然于心的调子。“男朋友吧，我老在图书馆看见他俩坐一块。”  
另一女孩出声，“那不一定啊”，锥了心一样的低沉语气。  
旁的一道声波又传送出来，“怎么了还配不上李赫宰啊，不比他那天牵个女孩进来好啊。”  
居然也就有人附和上来，对啊，而且我看他比李赫宰好看多了。  
对话听到这里，耳膜里一阵锐急的胀痛，东海转脸过去朝她们裂目，自己都听到了些什么东西，这是在怀疑他的品味，从未能及时领悟的钟情到难以逃避的恋慕，整个历程曲娆庞杂，这些外人知道个屁。女孩见他虎目圆睁反而更加交头接耳，你看吧，多可爱。  
李东海无声地嗤鼻，再回首过来找跑动中的赫宰，不久就拔腿推射进对方球门了，幽深的眼内摆荡出光浪，扫视四周又定点地注目下来，投射的追光直白露骨，击破了空气里的微尘。引得旁人和队友的目光也朝着他的目标物聚合了，疑虑或者调笑的。只他从容自在，在看他的重点保护动物。  
东海眼里他过人断球的动作开始慢放，发觉自己惯常的拖延滞后此时是奇妙的好物，把画卷影像在脑内都耽搁一会，吸收一下，这距离他本来遥远于千里外的面孔。耳后的声音被阻截，浑浊都融化进赤焰之间，断然只朝着他一人燃灼的火束。东海有点明白了。  
也不容他沉溺在滔天的烫红里，女孩们不时越过隔栏走近来搭话，语间的话题不是向着李赫宰，就是跟自己要电话。他好意地搪塞着，目光追随着不移。顺着蓝衣的人运动的轨迹，场边瞠目蹙眉伫立着的女孩就落进了余光的角落里，上次在食堂推翻他餐盘的那个，惯穿黄色的连衣裙，端着娇媚的小脸。  
赫宰的目的他登时是笃定明确了——他找了一个公开的场合，把自己带到身边，在最不直接影响俗世现状、不至引发轩然大波的前提下，用最不刻意地方式来彰显，向各方宣告，将旁人堵截，让自己适应。  
来告诉东海和所有留心观望觊觎的人，他们在一起了。  
回望过去这一个月的过往，约饭学习逛街看戏，爱性的淫狎交欢之外，所有交往内能做该做的，不仅几乎全然尝试，近乎已经成为惯常。并立同行的两个人，缺少了只是凡俗的仪式或者直陈的表达，那些滥用的话术，庸俗的相互收买。原来确然是一起了的，他这告知他了，哄逗试探全无必要，各自承认，不用犹疑。  
东海向后仰头，坠入反应的池水里，水面倒影的是对方跑动中依然朝着他绽裂的笑意，齿龈难掩，脸颊圆胀，方才紧收的眉角高撑地挑起来。目光像一把剪刀，把他的认知珠链一样都绞断了，且是绵缓地厮磨后逐步断裂开的，有什么摇摇欲坠起来，亟待颠覆。  
他早就习惯了，初见就缠绕搅荡的所谓爱情，一时竟然难以醒转，两人已经联系紧密。面上只是日间的平常往来，地下深厚的土层里已经根株结盘，难以斩绝。  
到后来东海还是会偶尔怪罪赫宰，这样不言不语不加示意、不动声色自行其是的人，行动是翻覆的波浪，起先尚可逃离时未能体感，震颤起来早已无力招架，受制于此、任他宰割。却便是从此刻起始，众人前做无声的广播告知，他开始逐步地适应而后享受了这个他这样的能力——他蛰伏下的观察和判断、缄默无声的衡量和准备、单刀直入地切中了自己的症结。整个人于他已是意外，却还如同自产自销的永动的机器，免费向他贩售的全然都是惊喜。一股让他措手不及的旋风，卷绕他，消解他，用风的脚来抚慰他。  
他还未知是否应该焦虑怀疑，尚且想不到点破问询的方法途径，也不确定是否应该吐露忐忑难平。对方已经捧出了答案，飞絮一样播撒在风中，众人得见，万般提醒。他怎么会还不理解。  
李东海难掩地笑了，心里的果实流淌出蜜色蜜味的汁液。眯着眼他在鼎沸之中因这甜润而迷离，颤出有热度的酸痒。  
却有女孩此刻走过来向他递东西，还没张口说明来意，整个代名了惊喜的人不知何时又近到了他眼前。东海还挂着甜味的笑抬头来，赫宰垂长的发丝拂过他鼻尖，心感的痒还是活络成为了体感的瘙痒。两人都听到了四周一时升起短平的惊呼，噎住喉咙在等他们表演。  
赫宰朝着他耳边的毛绒笑叹，鼻腔里随之注满了他的他颈边发尾的体香。东海还不明白这人已经对他上了瘾，决然彻底敞开了感官，十二万分地遍尝。  
悠晃难耐过了，已然定夺了就再不妥协退让，无论前路安稳或震荡。  
“走了，Tiger.”  
男孩还沦陷在上一份的体味里，眨眼轻问眼前的人，他早已经总结出来，李赫宰是那种拥有完成的欲念必定百分百达成目的、试图赢取就竭力到彻底凌驾超越的人。今天是怎么了，即使比分领先，但提前退场不像他的风格行径。他不知道赫宰即使在比赛中也难以忍受他无辜无意间招惹风草的体质；又哪知道对方现在想获得的岂止是比赛的胜利。  
初丁爱恋，羞赧得像初生的依恋。话音会战晃，动作也局促，表达更滞后。珍视着欲言又止，忍让到自我苦涩。两个人哪里体会过这些，从前又怎可能愿意同旁人经历这些酸甜，过于素淡的滋味，本以为毫无快慰。  
“下午吃的什么？”  
李赫宰整理着身上棉厚的羽绒服，转身过来，反向地朝后迈步，走在大路间，问他的人。  
东海埋着头像在看鞋尖的灰尘，垂脸还是掩盖不了绷紧的笑肌。抬起来揪住了这人的衣襟拽到眼前，本就一触即发，更是按捺不下。直截地朝他冲撞。他叫他老虎，确实是扑食的兽，这猎物他垂涎已久，查望判断等待，再不能忍耐。  
李赫宰拽紧了他衣服下的手臂，吞咽着交换的津液，裹绕着他的舌，许久未尝到的滋味。嘴唇荡漾着笑，捧起他再轻推开，甩出发间面上的水汽。  
“汗呐，Tiger.”  
听他笑的清亮，观他面容明朗。知他心内清然如透彻的月夜，不再受云雾的遮挡。  
他们知道有他人同立在街面，依然顶着薄光拥搂着腰和肩前行。  
直到宿舍楼下，停下脚步之后熟悉的呼啸声增高了分贝。失修闪动的路灯终于报废，近乎只能假借熹微的月光审查前人。  
李东海一手捂上脸，按压紧胀的腮腺，右手惯性地捶拍他胸口，  
“上去吧，别感冒了。”  
话间指了指他飘在球衣短裤下瘦长的腿，球袜下内搭着黑色的贴身薄裤。  
这人揉开了微湿的头发，划开舞步一样跨近到他眼前，  
“你不是也感冒了吗？”，是上次一时被动蒙受了他的鼓动而泄露的字句，对方居然在此处提及。  
垂眸回想了彼时，后背的磨拭招致前身的扬起，再被他的手扣住了头后，唇角开启吻合紧黏。  
一盏黑坏的灯下，两张重叠的脸。  
直到分辨到他唇舌的回应开始延缓，算作小孩无力抵抗而投降的信号，赫宰才拽出滑舌。额骨盖在他额前。  
观望了一会目内的海难以直面而溜转的眼目，砥砺的两额动作不变，视为轴心旋转了一丝，似乎咬到东海耳骨上，  
“你说我是病，还是药？”  
声音悠扬浅行，寒风里的音韵像炸药，爆破出狂烈的炽火，焰角高升，遍击东海周身。话刚完闭，又化作一串柔密的灼浪拍打在耳眼——李赫宰在他耳边吹一口绵柔的气，含着温度地铺散了，还带着薄荷糖的清凉。  
就趁着老虎腿下发软，要抖不抖的时间，捏紧了他胳膊，用怀抱入侵，耳边听他战晃的喘音。李赫宰因此而发轻声地笑，浑身恣意通畅，比烟的瘾，幻的药值得贪恋。  
浅笑即刻融化在李东海脸上耳前，热度再由沉稳的男声加持，“回去睡觉啦”。  
所以，两个人的下一步该是什么。


End file.
